pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
16 Minutes
16 Minutes is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 9/13/19. Warning This episode contains gruesome scenes not usually associated with this series. Viewer discretion is advised. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel through the Rock Tunnel. The cave shakes as dust falls from the ceiling. Dozens of Zubat fly in their direction, Hazel and Sorrel ducking down as they flutter by. Violet remains composed, not batting an eye as the Zubat fly past. The Zubat leave, as Hazel is freaking out. Hazel: I hate Zubat! Those creepy little things just flying around, getting in your face! How are you not disturbed by them at all?! Violet: I have received extensive training to avoid overreacting. Hazel: Of course you did. Sorrel: Though that does raise another question. Something must’ve caused that disturbance. Which means… Violet: We are not alone. A large rumbling sound occurs, shaking the area. The group continues onto a largely lit area, with several construction and mining equipment in the vicinity. Miners are operating heavy machinery as they dig, uncovering stones and minerals. The foreman, a large muscular man with an eye patch over his right eye leads them. Foreman: Come on, pick up pace already! We behind schedule! Sorrel: Excuse me! The foreman turns, disgruntled at the group appearing. Foreman: What kids want? This no safe place right now! Hazel: Yeah, cause you’re not making it safe! You’re haphazardly drilling without care for the environment! Violet: Your actions are causing cascading effects along the cave system, effecting the ecosystem and the Pokémon in it. Foreman: Listen. We told to dig for ore, so we dig for ore. They want resources and metal. Sorrel: And who are they? Foreman: No need to tell you. So no tell. The Foreman opens a Pokéball, choosing Aggron. Aggron: Agg. Violet steps forward, but Sorrel puts her hand on her shoulder. Sorrel: We understand the situation. If you could point out the way towards Lavender Town then we will be on our way. Foreman: That what thought. The Foreman points off towards his left, as Sorrel forces Violet to walk in that direction. Hazel follows after them. Hazel: (Hushed) What’s the deal? We’re really going to let that guy do what he wants? Sorrel: He means business. And none of us have a Pokémon that can stand up to that Aggron. Our best option is to just move along and alert the authorities once we leave. Violet looks back towards the Foreman, who returns his Aggron. The drilling continues as does the shaking of the cave. End Scene The vibrations continue, as wild Geodude and Graveler roll away from the epicenter. The group travels alongside them, everyone keeping an eye on the cave ceiling. Hazel: I hate the fact that we think the sky is going to fall. Violet: The sky is absent inside this cave. It is more accurate to express concern about falling stalactites and boulders. Hazel: Gee, thanks for pointing that out. Violet: It is my pleasure to be of assistance. Hazel: That wasn’t a compliment! Sorrel: As much as I would be interested in exploring the Rock Tunnel further, our safety comes first. Tyrogue: Tyrogue! Makuhita: Maku! A Tyrogue and Makuhita battle off to the side, debris falling around them. Tyrogue’s right fist glows blue as it charges for Mach Punch. Makuhita parries it with a fist, then strikes with its other fist for Arm Thrust. Tyrogue tumbles back and gets up quickly, Tackling Makuhita in the gut and knocking it over. The two tumble and wrestle on the ground. Hazel: Are those two trying to get hurt?! Every other Pokémon in the area is fleeing! Sorrel: Fighting types are known for being stubborn and fighting regardless of situation. These two most likely don’t care about the possible cave ins. Violet: What should we do? Hazel: Help them of course! We can’t let them get hurt because those miners are irresponsible! Sorrel: I would agree, but interfering with a Fighting type battle is… Violet sets Eevee down, as she approaches the battle. Tyrogue and Makuhita are on their feet and exchanging a series of punches as she moves between them. The two throw a punch towards her. Eevee: (Distressed) Eevee ee! Hazel: Ah! Violet! Violet leans back and avoids the punches easily, as she grabs the arms of both Pokémon. She spins and thrusts the two away, garnishing their attention. Violet: It is not safe to remain in this location. You must evacuate the caves immediately. Makuhita: (Scowling) Ma? Hita. Makuhita bows towards Tyrogue, then heads off. Tyrogue is angered as he runs after it. Violet snatches him from behind and holds him in a bear hug. Violet: I apologize. But this is for your own good. Tyrogue: TY! A powerful vibration shakes the cave, as large boulders cascade from above. The boulders cut Violet off from the others, as more fall towards her and Tyrogue. Violet: Run! Violet releases Tyrogue as the two take off in a dead sprint, matching each other. They evade falling pieces of debris with ease, until a large boulder crashes down in front of them. Another boulder falls directly at the stalled Tyrogue, as Violet reaches her left hand out and grabs Tyrogue’s right hand. Violet drags Tyrogue along as the ground splits, the two tripping. Eevee: Ee! Eevee begins to form a bubble of water over her head, able to fire an incomplete one. It hits the rock, causing some partial erosion. Aipom scratches at it with Fury Swipes, partially chipping away at it but doing no real harm. Sorrel: Violet! Can you hear us?! Hazel: It’s no use, Sorrel. Even if she could hear us, there’s no way we could actually get to her. Sorrel: What do we do then?! We can’t just leave her here! Hazel: She’s Violet! She’ll be fine! Though I agree that we can’t leave like this. That Foreman had a strong Aggron. Maybe it could bust through. Sorrel: You think he’ll help us? Hazel: We won’t give him a choice. Now come on! Hazel and Sorrel run off, as Eevee adamantly remains in place. Sorrel looks back, Aipom waving him off. Sorrel nods as he goes to catch up with Hazel. Eevee forms part of Bouncy Bubble again, firing it. Aipom continues to whittle away at the eroded rock. Violet lays on the ground, disoriented. She is staring up at the ceiling, seeing broken off segments for stalactites. She looks towards her left arm, seeing it is crushed underneath one of the fallen stalactites. She glimpses Tyrogue lying on the other side of the stalactite, him stifling his screams. Violet: (Intensely) Tyrogue. I know you must be in intense pain. But we will, I will get you out of here! I don’t know how, but my companions will be back with help soon! You need to hold strong until then, okay? Tyrogue: (Gritting teeth) Tyrogue. The two lie there, as Violet works at the harnesses of her prosthetic. Tyrogue fidgets to peek around to observe what she’s doing, enamored. Violet: You are a strong Pokémon. Fighting types are considered physically powerful and hardened to adversity. I must admit that I have read about this instead of being able to observe it as fact. A click occurs as Violet wriggles out of her left prosthetic, tumbling away. She uses her right arm to stabilize herself, her panting at the sight of her prosthetic limb under the rock. She crawls around to Tyrogue’s side, him horrified. Tyrogue: (Pointing with left) Tyrogue! Ty ty tyrogue! Violet: It is okay. I am unharmed. Violet shifts to a kneeling position, as she uses her mouth to remove her glove. She wiggles her prosthetic fingers, fascinating Tyrogue. Violet: I lost both of my arms in an accident long ago. It has been a few years since I’ve had these. They supposedly make me stronger and more whole, but it isolates more than anything. But I know that I can help you! Violet walks on her knees, and begins using her body and her hand to push at the stalactite on Tyrogue. She strains as she uses her left shoulder against the stalactite, it not budging. Violet stops and rests for a moment, then starts again. Tyrogue’s eyes sparkle with admiration, watching intently. Tyrogue then looks to his right arm, crushed underneath the stalactite. Violet: I will, get you out. Time passes, Violet no closer to achieving movement than before. Tyrogue looks away from the stalactite, unable to watch anymore. He spots a jagged rock close by, and grasps it with his left hand. He examines it, then looks back to Violet’s nonexistent left arm. Tyrogue’s eyes harden, as he kicks Violet away. She falls onto her left shoulder, spotting Tyrogue moving the jagged rock into position. Violet: Tyrogue, no! Eevee: (Exhausted) Ee! Eevee forms a complete Bouncy Bubble, firing it at the boulders. The boulders have cracks throughout, as Aipom tries and pummel his way through it. Eevee collapses onto her stomach, Aipom going and comforting it. Aipom: Aipom! Aipom ai. Eevee has one eye closed, struggling through fatigue to stand back up. She begins to form Bouncy Bubble again, though collapses back down. Suddenly, Makuhita arrives, patting them both on the head. Makuhita: Maku. Makuhita pounds its fists together, then pounds into the cracked boulder. The boulder cracks further and breaks, clearing the path. Eevee and Aipom are energetic again. Eevee: Ee ee! Eevee runs through the debris, making it over to where Violet is. Her dress is torn at the base as the dressing is wrapped around Tyrogue’s right arm. Her green dress is now stained red. Violet: Eevee! We need the others, fast! Eevee: (Nods) Ee! Eevee begins to run, but drops from exhaustion. Aipom gets the message and runs off instead. Makuhita approaches Violet and Tyrogue, face stern. Tyrogue looks up to it. Tyrogue: (Weakly) Tyro ty. Makuhita: Maku. Makuhita holds out its fist, as Tyrogue uses his left arm to bump it. Makuhita then leaves, as Hazel, Sorrel and some miners return to the area. Hazel: (Horrified) Oh my Arceus! Sorrel: We need an emergency response team here! Now! Main Events * Violet meets a wild Tyrogue, which loses his arm in a traumatic accident. * Violet's left prosthetic arm is destroyed. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Foreman * Miners Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aggron (Foreman's) * Tyrogue * Makuhita * Zubat * Geodude * Graveler Trivia * This episode title was based off the film 127 Hours, based on a true story of a climbing trip gone wrong. It foreshadows the events of the episode. * This is the most gruesome episode of the Pokémon Tales franchise, featuring blood, limb crushing and severance. * The mining crew working simulates how cave ins at coal mines were commonplace, caused by the human interaction. * Tyrogue's decision to sever his crushed arm was inspired by Violet, who he witnessed as strong, determined and willing to fight despite missing a limb. * Makuhita was added as Tyrogue's rival due to the species being available in the Rock Tunnel in HGSS. ** It was also chosen due to no prominent trainer since Brawly has used a Makuhita in the PT series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc